New Year's Resolutions
by lilyflowr33
Summary: “Can you even name all the girls you made out with this year?” He smirks. “Honey, that would imply that I knew their names in the first place.” OneShot.


**(A/N):** Hey guys. Happy 2007. I thought I'd write this just coz I got this burst of inspiration a couple of days ago while surfing the web. Oh, and if you're a D/L fan, I think you'll like this. And if you do like this, please please please check out my other story, **If You Can't Take the Heat.** I just updated it a little while ago, and while it is long, I do hope you check it out. Please. I need reviewers for it too! Hint hint. Anyway, please enjoy this. Oh and about the California weather thing, don't fight me on that. I know what I'm talking about.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101.

**

* * *

**

**New Year's Resolutions**

* * *

Two words: Fuh Reezing.

Let's see, I'm wearing how many layers? Hmm, tank top, long sleeve, short sleeve, sweatshirt, jacket. This is not natural for a person to be wearing so many tops. Not natural.

"Zoey," I whine, "How much longer?"

She casts me that "Disapproving Mother" look. "Until it's midnight," she insists. "Gosh Dana, we're in California, it's not that cold."

I make a face. "I grew up in New Mexico, where it's never cold. California's winters are all rain and wind. Especially at night. Cold, oh yes, definitely." I stare at my watch. Thank god, only thirty minutes left. Then we can go back inside. Inside is warm. Inside is where my bed is. Inside in thirty minutes.

"Aww, come on Dana," my least favorite voice says from my right, "Where's your spirit?"

I scowl. "Up yours."

He smirks, for some reason, as if he doesn't realize he's been insulted. What a dork, he's not even smart enough to realize when I've won. What a sad soul. "Now Dana," he says after he's done with smirking. Oh wait, never mind he_ is_ still smirking. "Is that really how you want to start off your new year?" He scoots close to my side, awaiting my answer.

"I want to start off my new year with all my body parts not frostbitten," I say bringing my knees up to my chin. We were sitting outside on the grass at 11:30 at night just to count down to midnight and watch the fireworks the science club was putting off. Well, I'm sure it's also so Zoey and Chase could cuddle under that little warm blanket of theirs, even though they're "just friends". Quinn was off with the science club, checking the fireworks, Michael went off some where mumbling about getting hot dogs, and Nicole and Lola were sitting on a rock to my left painting their nails.

"Danes," Lola says to me, "look, my nails say 2007."

I glance their way and murmur cool before getting back to finally try and get warm. Well, Lola does have a reason to be happy. Michael and her were left at PCA for the holidays, and let's just say the decorating staff left around a lot of mistletoe. Even Nicole got romance over the holidays. Some boy in Kansas asked her out apparently. She's been talking about him nonstop. I'd take her hairdryer any day over her talking about this guy, Peter something.

I was never really into new years myself. I don't really understand the point of staying up till twelve one night a year. Especially if Logan's gonna be by my side all night.

Finally, I get the sense to do something about my freezing butt. I stand up and announce, "I'm going to go get a blanket," and don't even look back. I didn't want to hear how Zoey had an extra in her backpack or how Chase brought a thermos of coffee if I wanted some. I just want to get inside, even for just a minute.

"Can I snuggle with you under it?" somebody whispers in my ear as soon as I touch the doorknob to my dorm. I jump suddenly, and on instinct, stamp on their foot. "Holy!..." the person moans and I whip around to face my assailant.

"Oh," I sigh, turning back around and opening the door with my key, "Logan." Then I turn back around. "Did you just really use the word snuggle?"

He grimaces as he hops into the girl's dorm lounge. "Did you just really break my foot?"

I scoff. "I didn't stamp that hard. Get a grip." But I still help him through the lounge and into the elevator so we can go to my dorm and get that blanket.

We're waiting in the elevator, when Logan decides that his foot isn't as bad as he thought. "Any new year's revolutions?" he asks.

I raise my eyebrows and grin. "Revolutions? You mean resolutions?"

"Yeah, whatever," he says, putting his arm around my shoulders, as the elevator doors open. "Same damn thing."

I throw his arm off me and stalk down to my dorm door. While I'm fumbling with the lock, I say, "I don't do resolutions."

I open the door and try to find the blanket while he leans against the threshold. "I have one."

I find the quilt my grandmother made me when I was ten and also grab a scarf and gloves, totally ignoring Logan. "Do you want to know it?" he asks.

I walk up to him, look him in the eye, and give him a definite, "No." Then I push him off the wall and close the door, once again fumbling with the lock.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. My 2007 revolution,"

"Resolution."

"Yeah, whatever. My 2007 _resolution_ is to actually like one of the girls I make out with," he states proudly.

I walk to the elevator shaking my head and silently laughing as he follows me. "Can you even name all the girls you made out with this year?"

He smirks. "Honey, that would imply that I knew their names in the first place."

I scrunch my face and step into the elevator. "Logan, you're disgusting." And before he could do anything, I press the Close Door button and leave him in the hallway. Ha, sucker.

I place the scarf and gloves on before I leave the building. I walk up to Zoey and Chase and sit down next to them with the quilt around me. Zoey looks at me and says, "Good, you're back. I thought you were going to take fore-"

Chase cuts in. "Dana, where's Logan?"

I blink innocently, "Logan?"

Zoey and Chase sigh and don't bother asking anymore. Michael and Quinn are here now, Quinn with her boyfriend Mark and Michael sitting next to Lola on the rock. Michael gestures for me to have a hot dog. I shake my head. "Do you even know what's in those things?"

He smiles. "No, and I don't want to." I laugh.

"Look guys," Nicole says, stepping off the rock she and Lola were on. "Thirty seconds until midnight." She points to the huge digital clock they placed on the stage where the DJ was.

I look at her and then the clock and back at her. "Nicole," I say, "Your belt's vibrating."

She looks down and squeals, "Peter's calling!" and scrambles to answer.

We all stand up as PCA starts counting down. Michael brings Lola closer to him and Zoey and Chase seem to move closer to each other, if that's possible. Quinn and Mark are holding hands and Nicole excitedly counting down with Peter on her cell phone. And here I am, standing in a quilt, all alone. Fun.

"5, 4,"

Hey, at least I'm here counting down with everyone, right?

"3, 2,"

I mean, they're all my friends, it's worth it.

"1! Happy New Year!"

I sigh and look around at all my friends, happy because they're with someone they care about. And me. All alone. I move under a tree a good distance away to leave all of them be. "Yeah, happy new year my as-"

Somebody grabs a hold of me and dips me so I'm looking up at the sky. It's a guy, but I can't see his face. All I see are the fireworks behind him, the feel of his breath on my face, the heat his body is giving off, and his beating heart in his chest. "Shh," he says as I gasp. "Trust me." All of a sudden, his lips are on mine. Damn he's a good kisser too. So, I kiss back.

When he finally stops kissing me, he brings me up to standing position again. My eyes are still half closed, and I lean into him, while his arms find their way around me. I look up, only to see –

"Logan?"

He chuckles. "Fun, yeah?"

For once, I'm speechless.

He smirks and kisses the top of my forehead. "See? I already completed my New Year's revolution."

I actually laugh this time. "Resolution."

He smiles. "Yeah, whatever."


End file.
